Kahje
An oceanic planet, homeworld of the hanar and also home to the majority of drell. Its star system is located in the Zahel Sea cluster. Kahje’s year is 4.4 Earth years in length. With 90% of its surface covered by a vast ocean (known as the Encompassing), Kahje is permanently enveloped in a blanket of clouds, created by the heat from its energetic star. Beneath that cloud cover, the planet’s land area consists solely of small islands. Kahje’s atmosphere is perfect for life; while containing trace ammounts of ammonia, it consists primarily of oxygen, hydrogen, and nitrogen, similar to that of Earth. Unfortunately, the climate has proven too humid for the immigrant drell, who were evacuated there from their own dying homeworld by the hanar two centuries ago; they’ve found it more tolerable to live in climate-controlled domes. Flora and Fauna * Curious Maw * Fractious Sand-Scourers: A glut of these once invaded the childhood home of Laykalar. "This one was perhaps too young to appreciate the cost and the stress, but much damage was inflicted on the furnishings and artworks before the infestation was successfully contained." * Iroi Zerenthes fish. It looks like a big floating flower, and lures in its prey with vibrant colours. * Jahant'ip: Small creatures (edible, eaten live) * Keramit: Squid-like creatures with six tentacles (edible) * The Most Illuminated Senthoslin's Fluctuating Bluefish (edible) * Mucklurker: A fish that usually eats dead flesh from things that drift down to lower sea levels. The flesh is dry and crumbly, with a sharp and almost acidic flavour. * Pleasant Eatable Circles (edible, and presumably pleasant) * Ribbon of Blazing Discourtesy (poisonous) * Scimitar Fintail * Speckled Bolts of Cloudlight Under The Swell (edible) * R'sho (name given by the drell): a vicious aerial predator, diving for its prey into the water at high speeds. Locations In some circles, it is said that after the work of the Enkindlers was done, they left a great burning light deep within the depths of Kahje. This light is said to grant the finder ultimate wisdom if they are deemed "worthy" enough to acquire it. But for one to be deemed "worthy" they must first survive the dangers of the depths of Kahje. Many hanar have left in search of this light. Few ever return. The wise know that the light is a metaphor. Other locations: * Banks of the Zaythanal Formation: A backwater region, bombarded by the Reapers during the Seige of Kahje. * Bay of the Mournful Expanse: A bacterial infection killed many settlers here during several successive colonization initiatives early in hanar history, hence the name. * Clasp of the Enkindlers: '''An island, perhaps one of the best known resorts on the hanar homeworld, once known for its many and varied services offered for tourists both within and outside of its primary domed environment. However, this changed with a post-Reaper War decree from the regional governor of the Illuminated Primacy, who closed off the island from foreigners. The Clasp of the Enkindlers also hosts ancient Prothean ruins in the vicinity of its beaches, which act as places of worship for believers. Said beaches also attracted a lot of attention from amorous couples who sought secluded locations and didn't necessarily bother to clean up after themselves, leaving the high tide to wash their trash onto the ruins. * '''Favoured Skylight At Cloudbreak: An equatorial archipelago. * First Home: The historical birthplace of the hanar - scientists say it is here that the evolutionary ancestors of the hanar first swam in the oceans. At thirty thousand feet under the surface of the ocean, it’s difficult for any non-native race to journey to without pressure suits and capsules, but the architecture surrounding the Light - a mysterious glow reflected from within a crag - is a breathtaking testament to hanar history, mythology, and Prothean enlightenment. Nearby is the Aranji Archipelago, home to a small dual-surface resort and Kahjian recipes that haven’t changed in thousands of years. * The Great Iridescent Reef: Location of the Second Sanctum, usually closed to outsiders unless the Most Enlightened Caretakers grant permission. Also the location of the city of Lunda. * Lahar Islands: Drell settlements are found here. * Nourra: Location of the University of Illuminated Individuals. * [[Rift of Ages|'Rift of Ages']] * Trench of Mariclysemtris: Home to several Abyssal sects, who are apparently extremely ascetic and devout. * Ussar Dome City: '''Though it's anchored to the rocks below, Ussar is often compared to a massive aircraft carrier, with a landing strip above and massive hangars, serviced by eezo-driven elevators, below. Beneath the hangar live the city's hundred-thousand-odd drell, their greenhouses, and the machines needed to support them. Below them are the hanar, who do not consider their habitats part of Ussar proper. * '''Veiled Ridges Dome City History The discovery that mass relays were not created by the Prothean civilization led to widespread denial and shock on Kahje. Religious leader All-Bright Olos the 10th, Sounaril of the Manas tradition, reacted by uploading a 13-minute speech to the newsnets that urged calm and peace. “It is no heresy to say the Enkindlers themselves may have been Enkindled”, the hanar said. “It is their example of selflessness, courtesy, and willingness to share their gifts that teaches these ones how to live. To say there was something before them, an even more noble being, gives these penitents an even swifter current to ride, a greater model to which we can all aspire”. While the planet was attacked by a small Reaper force, the system defences held up well, meaning its civilian casualties were insignificant compared to those of other homeworlds. Although it took damage, Kahje never fell, and after Sur'Kesh is likely the homeworld in best shape at present. Threads of Note Growing Up On Kahje: Ask your questions! Category:Locations Category:Hanar Category:Homeworlds Category:Illuminated Primacy